


Space Racist

by Anxious_Alice_05



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Especially not for Mass Effect, I know, It's bad, fluff-ish, i haven't written in a while, love y'all, sorry about that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:34:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23816239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anxious_Alice_05/pseuds/Anxious_Alice_05
Summary: it's like 200 words long, does it need a summary?Garrus, Wrex, and Jane (Shepard) meet Charles Saracino, the space racist.
Relationships: Female Shepard/Garrus Vakarian
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21
Collections: Mass Effect-Shakarian





	Space Racist

The Wards always had a strange scent, a mix between the smell of a new shuttle and body odor from various species. As they came upon the Upper Markets, Wrex saw a crowd of people. He thought nothing of it, there was always something happening. Shepard groaned and tried to make a beeline to the corridor leading to Chora’s den. “Hey, you’re the Spectre right?” A man’s voice, evidently coming from the leader of the mass, called out to Shepard. She groaned, only audible to her squadmates. “Come on Shepard. Can’t go failing your public now,” Wrex growled out. She just shook her head, straightened her spine, and turned to face the human man.

“Commander Shepard, an honor to meet you.” They shook hands, “What’s this demonstration about?” “I’m Charles Saracino of the Terra Firma Party. With Armistice Day coming soon, we’re making our voices heard by the alien-appeasers on the Presidium. Can I count on your support in the next election?” Shepard looked back at her teammates. Had this man not paid any attention to her entire campaign against Saren? Out of six combat ready allies, four were aliens. She then turned to Garrus and planted one on his left mandible. Shepard turned to the man and he seemed flabbergasted. “Sorry, I believe we need to work peacefully with other races.” The man stuttered for a moment, and then went into a rant, “I’ve always thought the great Commander Shepard was an alien lover, how else would there be a human Spectre? But oh no, Udina was going to die if he didn’t get your support for my campaign. Earth will always walk alone.” And with that, Charles Saracino was gone, swallowed by the crowd.

Shepard turned back to her compatriots. Garrus’s mandibles were hanging slack and Wrex began to chuckle. “Well, well Shepard. Never thought you’d kiss a Turian. Explains your taste in dextro though.” She replied with a curt, “Laugh it up Wrex. When we get back to the Normandy you’ll be scraping the varren guts from Feros out of my suit.” Garrus snapped out of his reverie and drawled, “Never knew those lips were like your pistol Commander.” “How so?” “Both are deadly.”

**Author's Note:**

> 'Ayo, it's Alice!
> 
> I'm so, so sorry. I just got back into writing fanfic again (I'm also simultaneously trying to write a science fiction novel) after reading the stories "Son of Palaven, Daughter of Earth" and "Variations on a Theme, with Tank and Gunfire." Both are remarkable fics and I would definitely give them a read! The latter is finished, however the former is weekly updated and we're close to the end(!!!). Sorry if you're from my usual Zelda stuff, science fiction is my other love, specifically Mass Effect. Thanks for reading all this, remember you are loved, and stay safe!
> 
> From, Alice!


End file.
